Reading Order
Death Becomes Her (Main Series #1)' The Age of Earth starts here' #Queen Bitch (Main Series #2) #Love Lost (Main Series #3) #Bite This (Main Series #4) #Never Forsaken (Main Series #5) #Under My Heel (Main Series #6) #Kneel or Die (Main Series #7) #*You Don't Touch John's Cousin (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #1) #We Will Build (Main Series #8) #It's Hell to Choose (Main Series #9) #Release the Dogs of War (Main Series #10) #*Bitch's Night Out (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #2) #Sued For Peace (Main Series #11) #*Evacuation (Boris Chronicles #1) #We Have Contact (Main Series #12) #*Retaliation (Boris Chronicles #2) #My Ride Is A Bitch (Main Series #13)begins 3 year break #*Revelations (Boris Chronicles #3) #*Alpha Class (Etheric Academy #1) #*Alpha Class - Engineering (Etheric Academy #1) #*Risk Be Damned (Trials and Tribulations #1) #*Damned to Hell (Trials and Tribulations #2) #*Bellatrix (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #3) #*To Hell and Back (Trials and Tribulations #3) #*Challenges (Frank Kurns stories of the Unknown World #4) #*Alpha Class - Discovery (Etheric Academy #3) #Don't Cross This Line (Main Series #14)after 3 year break #Never Submit (Main Series #15)through the gate #*Alpha Class - Graduation (Etheric Academy #4) #*Etheric Recruit (Etheric Adventures #1) #Never Surrender (Main Series #16) #*World's Worst Day Ever (Aside #1) #*Nomad Found (Terry Henry #1)WWDE +20 years #*Nomad Redeemed (Terry Henry #2) #*Nomad Unleashed (Terry Henry #3) #*Nomad Supreme (Terry Henry #4) #*Nomad's Fury (Terry Henry #5) #*Nomad's Justice (Terry Henry #6) #*Nomad Avenged (Terry Henry #7) #*Redemption (Boris Chronicles #4)WDE +80 years #*Nomad Mortis (Terry Henry #8) #*Nomad Force (Terry Henry #9) #*Ethetic Researcher (Etheric Adventures #2) #Forever Defend (Main Series #17) #Might Makes Right (Main Series #18) #Ahead Full (Main Series #19) #Capture Death (Main Series #20) #*Dark Messiah (The second dark ages #1) #*Justice Is Calling (Reclaiming Honor #1) #*Claimed By Honor (Reclaiming Honor #2) #*Judgment Has Fallen (Reclaiming Honor #3) #*Angel of Reckoning (Reclaiming Honor #4) #*Born of Flames (Reclaiming Honor #5) #*Defending the List (Reclaiming Honor #6) #*Saved by Valor (Reclaiming Honor #7) #*Darkest Night (The second dark ages #2) #*Darkness before the Dawn (The second dark ages #3) #*Nomad Galaxy (Terry Henry #10) #*Nomad Journal (Terry Henry #11)'short stories over THWC Era'' #*Return of Victory (Reclaiming Honor #8) #*Dawn Arrives (The second dark ages #4)WWDE +150 years #Life goes on (Main Series #21)' The Age of Earth ends here' #*Gateway to the Universe (Bad Company #1)' The Age of Expansion starts here' #*Formation (Ghost Squadron #1) #*Bob's Bar (Aside #2) #*Ganked in space (Intergalactic pest control #1) #*Exploration (Ghost Squadron #2) #*Evolution (Ghost Squadron #3) #*The Bad Company (Bad Company #2) #*Degeneration (Ghost Squadron #4) #*Blockade (Bad Company #3) #*Covert Talents (Uprise #1) #*Endless advance (Uprise #2) #*Valeries Elites (Valeries Elites #1) #*Veiled Designs (Uprise #3) #*Death defied (Valeries Elites #2) #*Dark Rivals (Uprise #4) #*Awakened (Ascension Myth #1) #*Activated (Ascension Myth #2) #*Impersonation (Ghost Squadron #5) #*Called (Ascension Myth #3) #*Recollection (Ghost Squadron #6) #*Sanctioned (Ascension Myth #4) #*Preservation (Ghost Squadron #7) #*Rebirth (Ascension Myth #5) #*Vigilante (Vigilante Chronicals #1) #*Gravity Storm (Shadow vanguard #1) #*Sentinel (Vigilante Chronicals #2) #*Warden (Vigilante Chronicals #3) #*Price of Freedom (Bad Company #4) #*Paladin (Vigilante Chronicals #4) #*Liberation (Bad Company #5) #*Justicar (Vigilante Chronicals #5) #*Prime Enforcer (Valeries Elites #3) #*Defender (Vigilante Chronicals #6) #*Justice Earned (Valeries Elites #4) #*Retribution (Ascension Myth #6) #*Cloaked (Ascension Myth #7) #Payback is a Bitch (Main series #22) #Compelling Evidence (Main series #23) #*Superdreadnought 1 (Military AI Space Opera #1) #*Superdreadnought 2 (Military AI Space Opera #2) #*Lunar Crisis (Shadow vanguard #2) #*Rouge Operator (Confessions of a space anthropologist #1) #*Bourne (Ascension Myth #8) #*Immortality curse (Shadow vanguard #3) #*You have been judged (Judge, Jury and Executioner #1) #*Destroy the corrupt (Judge, Jury and Executioner #2) #*Rouge Investigator (Confessions of a space anthropologist #2) #*Serial Killer (Judge, Jury and Executioner #3) #*Commited (Ascension Myth #9) #*Your life is forefit (Judge, Jury and Executioner #4) #*Subversion (Ascension Myth #10) #*Invasion (Ascension Myth #11) #*Ascension (Ascension Myth #12) #*Corruption (Precious Galaxy #1) #*Investigation (Precious Galaxy #2) #*Determination (Precious Galaxy #3) #*Obliteration (Precious Galaxy #4) #*Beyond the frontier (Deuces Wild #1) #*Rampage (Deuces Wild #2) #*Labyrinth (Deuces Wild #3) #*Birthright (Deuces Wild #4) #*Any port in a war (Enemy of my enemy #1) #*Refuge in the stars (Enemy of my enemy #2) #*A subtle war (Enemy of my enemy #3) ' Unconfirmed in timeline ' #* Level up Bitch (Intergalactic pest control #2) #* Through the fire and flame (Main series)